Viviendo una Mentira
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Por fín el reencuentro está a punto de darse. El tigre sin vida y el fénix renacido...Dos años de dolor y sufrimiento...serán compensados? o sólo harán que la destrucción del gatito sea mas mediata? Capítulo 4 al fín
1. Prologo

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores n-n , como siempre, aquí les traigo otras de mis creaciones. También es algo corto pero no desesperéis que apenas esto es el comienzo n.n!

SERIE: Beyblade

PAIRING: KaixRay

DECLAIMER: u.uU bien, a repetir lo que ya se sabe…Beyblade no me pertenece a mi, sin embargo tomo a sus personajes con el fin de pasar un buen rato y entreteniéndome un poco (deseando también entretener a los demás)

* * *

VIVIENDO UNA MENTIRA

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por la detrás de una de las montañas que rodeaban aquel rocoso lugar; los colores anaranjado y rojo combinados con el azul del cielo hacían un contraste perfecto en el paisaje, el cuál era admirado por un par de ojos ambarinos, los cuales se habían perdido en la belleza del horizonte, dejándose hundir en sus pensamientos y centrarse su mirada solamente en aquel fenómeno tan bello que se apreciaba a esas horas del día.

Su cuerpo se encontraba recargado sobre el verde pasto, hermoso en aquella época del año, en donde el amor se encuentra en el aire y las personas pueden encontrar a la más apropiada para compartir su vida…Ahhhhh….que hermosa era la primavera…Algunos de sus mechones azabache caían grácil mente sobre su rostro, cubriendo parte de su mirada, en especial porque aquella cinta roja que siempre lleva en su frente fue retirada desde que no competía en una bey batalla, desde que no veía a sus amigos; su largo cabello cual cascada oscura era sostenida por una trenza, lo que permitía que varios hilos de su hermoso cabello quedaran fuera de tal agarre. Lo que había sucedido con su banda era el mismo destino que sufrió su cinta blanca…

El viento primaveral que se sentía en los primeros días de esta estación agolpaban su cara, rozándola delicadamente, haciéndole disfrutar de tales caricias que tan sólo tal elemento le podía brindar; una paz y tranquilidad absoluta se sentía en aquellos momentos en el ambiente, sin embargo las cosas no siempre son las que aparentan ser

Un enorme vacío se sentía en el fondo del corazón del chico chino, lo que era fácilmente reflejado en su mirada fría, la cual era reconocida tiempo atrás por la felicidad, vivacidad y jovialidad que mostraban; sin embargo, eso cambió dos años atrás. Nadie parecía saber la razón por la cual la actitud del oji-ambarino, e incluso era algo que él mismo ignoraba en aquellos momentos; deseaba saber que era lo que le faltaba, por qué se volvió tan depresivo? Por qué su corazón se tornó frío? Eran muchas preguntas sin respuestas, y las cuales se desglosaban en más cuestionamientos que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para razonar.

Tal vez la palabra 'frío' no sea el mejor término para describir su situación, más bien era vacío, solitario, triste, pensativo…cosas que moderadas no le hacían 'tanto' daño, pero se encontraban ahora fuera de control, por lo que preocupaba de sobremanera a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, en especial a la china pelirrosa, quien se había convertido en su novia desde hace más de un año, pero…por qué razón se sentía tan sólo? tan vacío si ya tenía alguien a quien amar? O…no le amaba?

Tantas preguntas, ninguna respuesta…-dijo en un susurro escuchado por el viento, uno de los únicos testigos de lo que su corazón en verdad sentía, al igual que lo eran la Luna, el Sol y las estrellas; la naturaleza se había vuelto su mejor amiga en todo aquel tiempo, claro sin descartar a su fiel bestia bit: Drigger-Amigo…no sabes cuanto te necesito junto a mí…-tenía ganas de llorar, pero sus lágrimas no salían de sus dolidos ojos. Ahora que recordaba con exactitud, su amigo, al igual que el Dranzer de Kai, se había ido…para siempre…

Un gran suspiro había escapado de sus labios a la par que cerraba sus ojosy luego entreabrirlos para seguir contemplando aquel paisaje, tratando de borrar cualquier contenido dentro de su mente en esos momentos. No quería pensar en absolutamente nada, tranquilidad era lo que buscaba y, al parecer, no lograba encontrarla por ninguna parte por más que tratara de encontrarla…

Una chica de ojos ambarinos y cabellos rosados, los cuales ahora se encontraban un poco más bajos de su espalda y sueltos, ondeando al compás de los vientos; miraba preocupadamente a su pareja, quien parecía exhorto en sus pensamientos, como había sido desde hace ya vario tiempo. Que cómo lo supo? Bien, cualquiera lo hubiera notado si pasaras más de diez veces tu mano en frente del rostro de alguien, lo zangolotearas, te sentaras cerca de él, le dieras un beso en la mejilla, susurraras en su oído…cosa que el minino parecía ni siquiera sentir (N. Sandy: O.O ya ni mi hermana que posee sueño pesado n.nUU)-Ray? Ray, qué te sucede?-dijo mientras intentaba de nuevo llamar su atención, lo que parecía que funcionaba después de tantos intentos fallidos

Una voz conocida había llamado su atención, parecía sonar extremadamente preocupada y algo triste. Parpadeó un pae de veces, girando a ver a la pelirrosa china sentada a su lado con una mano en su pecho y recargada en la otra-Marahia…por qué suenas tan triste?-preguntó enderezándose y recargándose en el tronco del árbol que detrás de él se hallaba

¿Qué por qué! Ray, has estado de esa manera desde hace más de un año, cómo quieres que no me preocupe siendo yo tu novia!-dijo alterada la jóven, comenzando a derramar pequeñas gotas salinas de sus párpados

El nekojin no soportaba ver a alguien llorar, en especial a una chica, por lo cual posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica, retirando aquellas muestras de dolor que resbalaban por su rostro-Vamos Marahia, estoy bien, en serio. Lo que sucede es que…-giró su mirada al cielo, el cual comenzaba a oscurecerse, dando paso a la majestuosidad de la Luna-Ay algo que no está bien…

Qué no esta bien?-dijo mientras miraba confusa al chino, quien había retirado sus brazos de su rostro y los había cruzado, posándolos sobre sus piernas recogidas-Qué es lo que no está bien Ray? No sabes cómo me duele el verte así, tan triste, desanimado, distanciado de todos…Tu no eras así

Ni yo mismo lo se Marahia, ni yo mismo lo se…-murmuró vacíamente, girando a verle los ojos a la china-pero no es nada grave-dijo mientras se ponía de pié y dejaba mostrar su hermosa figura. No había cambiado mucho en 2 años, aún parecía el chico de 16 años que bey batallaba con toda su energía buscando siempre ser el mejor, claro…sólo físicamente era el parecido; sin embargo su forma de ser se había deteriorado, con el tiempo todas sus virtudes que tuvo alguna vez se veían distantes…-Iré a caminar por las montañas, no me esperes. Llegaré algo tarde…-y con esto se encaminó hacia su destino, siendo detenido por alguien que lo jalaba del brazo insistentemente

Ray! Hemos llevado más de 1 año como pareja y aún así no me has dicho ningún 'te amo' o tan siquiera 'te quiero mucho' y mucho menos un beso en los labios! Tu eras bastante cariñoso, alegre, jovial; y todo aquello ahora parece un triste recuerdo de tu personalidad! No me digas que aquello no es nada grave!-comentó mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, siendo observado por el chino, quien también parecía sorprendido pero tan sólo se arrodilló y juntó su frente con la de la oji-ambarina

No te preocupes Marahia, esto es algo pasajero, pronto volveré a ser el de antes-dijo con una sonrisa sincera, la cual hace mucho que no era presenciada por nadie de los que habitaba aquel pueblo-Y en cuanto a lo de ser pareja…creo que aún no ha llegado el tiempo de eso…No deseo apresurar mi vida, prefiero vivir tranquilo y sin preocupaciones (N. Sandy: O.o eso me sonó a Yoh)-respondió calmadamente mientras depositaba un fraternal beso en la frente de la chica, dejándola debajo del árbol y alejándose rumbo a las montañas.

Ni él mismo comprendía el porque no había cometido algún acto amoroso hacia la china que no fuera de forma paternal o fraternal. Nunca había sentido más que el impulso de protegerla, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía hacia él, aceptó una relación, pero no sabía que tanto hería a Marahia con su actitud actual…

Desde hace tres años, los BBA-Revolution se habían separado, tal vez para jamás volver…por eso regresó a su pueblo natal, no dejando de sentirse fuera de lugar. Su vida ahora era miserable y sin sentido alguno. Marahia tenía razón, había cambiado, y no para mejor.

Odiaba hacer sentir tan mal a la gente que le rodeaba, era algo que sin duda lo menos que hacía era disfrutar. Pero parecían no saber que él sufre más de lo que muestra: un corazón destrozado, una vida miserable y un espacio vacio…que pareciese, nadie podía llenar-Me pregunto…quién será la persona indicada para mí?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

En una noche algo cálida en la bella ciudad de Moscú, a causa de estar en plena primavera; sentado sobre los escalones, frente a una puerta de cristal que daba al grande y bello jardín, un chico de cabello bicolor aproximadamente de 19-20 años, miraba con atención la belleza que mostraba aquella Luna llena, recordando la figura de cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Pero ahora, más que sus compañeros…se habían convertido en sus amigos, a quienes, al parecer, les había tomado cierto cariño.

Cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos, para luego mantener su mirada amatista fija en el cielo. Cada una de las figuras de sus amigos se hizo presente en ese momento: El molesto y optimista de Takao; el siempre amigable y tierno Max; a la gritona y alegre de Hiromi (si! Aunque usted no lo crea!); a la garrapata de Daichí; al Jefe; y al carismático Ray. Sobre todo a este último. Lo recordaba completamente bien; sus bellos y curiosos rasgos felinos, su calida sonrisa, que le hacía sentirse más calmado; y también, esos ojos ámbar tan profundos y brillantes como el sol.

Hacían ya casi 3 años desde que no se veían, y en ese transcurso de tiempo, aunque no se sentía tan sólo y triste; si vacío…

Pero no sabía el porque, ya que en los últimos años recibía llamadas de Max de vez en cuando, para preguntarle como estaba o que había hecho, como quería a ese niño…tanto afecto le había tomado que sintió como si fuese su hermano menor; o tambien algún e-mail de Takao, que a veces solo le mandaba bromas pesadas o algo comentario estúpido.

Pero lo que le ponía algo triste, era que no había tenido ninguna clase de contacto con Ray, lo que le preocupaba un poco; incluso dudaba de que se encontrase en buen estado…

Y es que en los últimos años había estado acompañado de…

Kai?-Se oyó la dulce voz de una chica, lo cual llamo la atención de Kai-Estas afuera?

…Si, aquí estoy-contestó simplemente el bicolor mientras separaba su mirada del cielo y la dirigía hacia el gran árbol de duraznos que había sembrado aquella chica años atrás

Con razón no te veía por ninguna parte- dijo mostrándose una chica de 17-18 años de cabello azul oscuro, y ojos grises, complexión delgada, de piel blanca, pero no tanto como la de Kai; con una pijama de una blusita holgada blanca y unos pantalones iguales, ambos con una " A " bordada.-Que haces aquí Kai, ya es medianoche- dijo algo preocupada.

No te preocupes Angel, ahora voy. Espérame en el cuarto.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Había sonreído seguido desde que aquellos chiquillos habían quedrado la muralla de hielo que protegía su corazón

Oki, Esta bien owo - dijo antes de dirigirse alegremente a la habitación, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda y tarareando una canción a la par que movía su cabeza al compas de la melodía

Por qué?- susurro Kai-Simplemente, no lo entiendo…-Se levanto de los escalones, se dirigió al cuarto y se metió en la cama que compartía con aquella chica, quien al parecer, se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Le dio un dulce beso en la frente y cerró los ojos, más no pudo dormir... Se quedó pensando en lo de hace poco tiempo había ocupado su mente. Estaba confundido, pues en los últimos años no había permanecido junto a sus amigos, pero había estado en compañía de la pequeña Angel, la chica rusa que se había convertido en su novia.

En cierta forma, ella lo hacía feliz, y la quería bastante; sin embargo, aunque ella estuviese a su lado, no dejaba de sentir que en su corazón faltaba algo…

Abrazó a la chica, quien inconcientemente correspondió el abrazo, y se durmió para dejar descansar a su cabeza de todo aquello que le estaba atormentando

TCB

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Bien, el primer capítulo finalizado espero que les haya gustado, y a todos aquellos a quienes les gustan mis fics, les avso que en el transcurso de la semana actualizare TOOOOODOS! Menos éste, claro éstá n.nU

Recuerden dejar sus reviews para apoyarme a seguir mis historias n.n! acepto reclamaciones, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias y tooooooooodo lo demás n.n... ¬o¬ menos virus

SHAW!


	2. El Aviso

Bien, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, que al parecer les ha agradado! SIIII! A sí! Lamento no haber hecho las actualizaciones, ya que estaba en exámenes; pero como ahorita tengo 3 días libres…creo que podré n.n y en especial el que tanto me han pedido. SI! Watashi!

Por cierto, los reviews se encuentran al final del capítulo

Sin más preámbulos, comenzemos!

**SERIE:** Beyblade

**PAIRING:** KaixRay

**WARING: **Este es un fic tipo Yaoi, así que eres homofóbico te recomiendo que no sigas

**DECLAIMER:** u.uU bien, a repetir lo que ya se sabe…Beyblade no me pertenece a mi, sin embargo tomo a sus personajes con el fin de pasar un buen rato y entreteniéndome un poco (deseando también entretener a los demás)

* * *

VIVIENDO UNA MENTIRA

* * *

Cap. 1: El Aviso

Sus ojos se abrían poco a poco con pereza, sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol rosando su suave y aterciopelada piel. Se movió ligeramente para intentar levantarse, pero sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo tomaban por la cintura a la par que su frentesita estaba pegada al pecho desnudo, haciéndole sonrojar de sobremanera

Se mantuvo quietesito un buen tiempo, disfrutando del calor que emanaba del jóven peliazul de ojos tormenta, manteniendo sus ojitos entrecerrados.

Pasaron las horas y Maxie se había levantado con sigilo de su cama, encaminado al baño y preparando el desayuno para su novio y para él. En verdad era un poco holgazan y aprovechado, tan sólo por que el abuelo no estaba en casa no se despertaba hasta ya muy tarde.

Listo! Ya preparé el desayuno!-celebró triunfante, colocando sus manitas en su cintura y sonriendo abiertamente. Max no había cambiado a grandes rasgos su forma de ser y su físico tampoco. Había crecido un poco, más no demasiado; se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello hasta que le llegase poco más arriba de media espalda; y su figura seguía conservándose fina y delgada, marcándose a gran dificultad los músculos de su cuerpesito

Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, mirando que el reloj marcaba poco más de las 12 del día, suspirando cansadamente al saber que su koi aún no se despertaba.

Dirigió su mirada a una foto, una que se encontraba enmarcada en lo alto de la pared, la cual mostraba las figuras de sus compañeros de equipo: Takao, Daichí, Kai, Rei, Hiromi, Kyo y él; además de estar rodeados por el resto de sus amigos, como lo eran los All Stara, los Blitzkrit Boys, los F-Sangre, el batallón Bartéz, los Magestics, y muchos más. Sonrió abiertamente, hacía varios años que no los veía, o por lo menos no a la mayoría.

De repente, una idea llegó a su cabeza-Tal vez pueda funcionar-se dijo a sí mismo mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la habitación que compartía con el moreno

Entró sigilosamente, viéndolo acostado y abrazado a una almohada, susurrando débilmente su nombre mientras sonreía dulcemente, lo que le hizo reconsiderar el despertarle, pero bueno, lo bueno nunca dura para siempre…

Taka! Despierta!-saludó el yanquee desde la entrada del cuarto, causando únicamente un sobresalto en su pareja-Taka! Tengo una idea estupenda!-El rubiecito sonreía abiertamente, lanzándosele encima al moreno, causando que ambos rodaran hasta que él quedara sobre su koi

Vaya manera de levantarse por las mañanas-Takao sonrió tiernamente, aquellas muestras de afecto tan infantiles eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su pequeño rubio. Atrajo aquella pequeña cabecita hacia la suya, juntando sus labios en un dulce y cálido beso, del cual se separaron a pocos segundos después, sonriéndose mutuamente-Aver, dime, qué pasó que tan exaltado estás?

Hace tiempo que no vemos a nuestros amigos, por qué no los invitamos a una reunión! Será muy divertido!-sugirió el rubio emosionado, apoyando sus manitas sobre el pecho de su dragoncito, estando aún sentado sobre las caderas de éste

Me parece une estupenda idea Maxie; además quisiera saber que fue de la vida de nuestros amigos-aceptó gustoso el nipón, sintiendo de nuevo que era abrazado por su cuello demanera efusiva por su hermoso niño

Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente-

Si, qué es Maxie?-la curiosa voz del ojiazul se hizo notar, agolpando su aliento contra la suave orejita de su cachorrito

Donde haremos la reunión? Si fuese sólo del equipo cabríamos en tu casa, pero como es de todos nuestros amigos, dudo que quepamos-comentó el niño de lindas pequitas, aún en la misma posición que habían estado

Mmmmmm…es un buen punto, tendremos que ver como hacerlo. Pero verás que nos la arreglaremos mi amor, no te preocupes-acarició sonriente los suaves y sedosos cabellos rubios del ojiazul, a la par que una de sus manos viajaba por la espalda de éste, sacándole pequeños suspiros y que el sonrojo que tanto le gustaba ver en el bello rostro de Max apareciera

El sonido insistente del teléfono llamó la atención de ambos, causando que se vieran a los ojos y luego al aparato responsable de tal interrupción.

Takao extendió su brazo hasta alcanzarlo y llevar el audicular a su oreja, escuchando del otro lado una voz casi olvidada de un viejo compañero

HOLA! Espero no molestarte Takao!-la efusiva voz del jóven italiano se escuchaba llena de vida y carisma; más aún así, el nipón no estaba muy contento que digamos por la interrupción

Gian Carlo? No, no interrumpes en nada-mintió el chico de ojos tormenta bajo una pequeña risita por parte de su pequeño-Que onda? Por qué la llamada tan repentina?-su curiosidad lo estaba matando; bueno, como no. Si un amigo te llama después de varios años de no haberse visto…

Como siempre, directo al grano, ne Takao? Bueno,lo que sucede es que el cumpleaños de Oli-chan se acerca y quiero organizarle una fiesta sorpresa con todos nuestros amigos y

conocidos. La reunión sería en una semana en una de las mansiones que tengo en París. Ya llamé a casi todos, sólo me faltaban ustedes. Dime, podrás avisarle a Max, rei, Kai, Daichí, Kyo y Hiromi?

Eh? Si! No hay problema! Estaremos hayá la próxima semana!-contestó animadamente el nipón

Ok, entonces mandaré a un avión que vaya por ustedes en una semana, al igual que por los demás. En cuanto al hospedaje, se quedarán en mi mansión. Bien, me tengo que ir, así que nos vemos después. Ciao bambino!-se despidió carismáticamente para después colgar el teléfono

Qué quería?-la voz curiosa del pequeño rubio llamó la atención del moreno, quien sonrió alegremente revolviendo con ternura los cabellos del dueño de Draciel

Gian Carlo nos invitó a su casa la próxima semana para el cumpleaños de Oliver, y al parecer invitará a todos nuestros amigos! Al parecer, alguien se te adelantó Maxie. Debemos llamar a Kai y Rei para avisarles de la reunión, ojalá y vayan

Yo creo que si aceptarán! De seguro ellos deben de sentir las mismas ansias de estar todos juntos como nosotros!-la voz del rubio sonaba alegre, por lo cual causó que el nipón sonriera de la misma manera

Bien, tú llamarás a Rei y yo a Kai. Luego que veamos a Hiromi, Kyo y Daichí les pondremos al tanto, entendido cachorro?

Hai n0n!

* * *

Una brisa fresca y relajante entraba por el gran ventanal que había en su habitación, causando que le despertara. Abrió con lentitud sus bellas amatistas, sentándose en la cama y estirándose un poco, hasta que calló en cuenta que le faltaba cierta personita a su lado

Buenos días Kai!-la bella chica de cabellos azules llamó la atención de Hiwatari, quien traía puesto un vestido suelto de color negro de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, además de un delantal blanco amarrado a su cintura y un plumero-Cómo amaneciste?-la rusa se acerco a la cama, sentándose al lado de Kai y besándole suavemente en los labios, lo cual Kai contestó de la misma manera

Bien…qué hora es y por qué estas sacudiendo oô?-dijo bastante curioso, aunque debería de acostumbrarse con Angel ahí. En algo le recordaba a Takao, era bastante extrovertida y las cosas que hacía no siempre tenían lógica

Me alegra, son las 8:25 a.m. y…porque no encontré nada mejor que hacer w-contestó en el mismo orden a las preguntas de Kai, causando que, por el comentaria, una gota de sudor surcara la frente de Hiwatari

Voy a tomar un baño-dijo simplemente mientras que se levantaba de la cama y tomaba su toalla y ropa para dirigirse al cuarto de baño

ok !

Una hora después Kai salió con una toalla sobre sus hombros y sólo con un pantalón de mezclilla; encontrándose con su camisa y desayuno en la cama y…a la chica aún sacudiendo ..u

Se sentó en su sillón favorito, comenzando a leer un libro mientras comía algo, riendo un poco ante los gestos graciosos de su acompañante

RING RING RING (--' odio estos efectos de sonido…)

Yo contesto!- expresó animadamente la peliazul mientras corría para atender la llamada-Aló?

Hola, quién es? o.o?- la voz del peliazul se escuchó curiosa, que él recordase, Kai no tenía ninguna hermana o algo por el estilo

Quien eres tú o.o?

Yo pregunté primero ¬¬

Y yo pregunte después ¬¬

o...Ok, escuchame niña, solo quiero saber si esta Kai?-la 'paciencia' del moreno se estaba acabando con aquella discusión sin sentido

o.o…Oye Kai! hay un extraño al teléfono que quiere hablar contigo!-la chica corrió hasta donde se encontraba el bicolor, extendiéndole el teléfono para que le contestara al desesperado que le llamaba

Cómo que un extraño, Ángel?-Kai levantó una ceja, tomando el teléfono y colocándolo en su oido

Pásamelo-tomó el teléfono, colocando el auricular en su oido-Aló?

Uff… hola Kai n.n!-saludó energéticamente el dueño de Dragón por el otro lado del teléfono

Ah…eres tu-cometó simplemente Kai, más contento por recibir una llamada por parte de uno de sus amigos

Cómo oOó! Así me saludas después de que me molesté en llamar para saludarte!-reclamó algo enfadado, causando que Max le mirara raro y Kai alejara el teléfono de su oido

Si…yo tambien estoy bien-dijo sarcásticamente mientras el peliazul inflaba sus cachetes algo indignado

Hmpf u.ú…De acuerdo, oye Kai antes que nada, no quiero ser entrometido pero.. quien era esa chica? o.o?-preguntó curioso

Ah, es mi novia-contestó simple y cortante como siempre

Uuuuuuuuuuuiiiii ¬w¬

Que? ¬¬

Nada n.n…Esteeee o,o…oye Kai, te llamo para avisarte que Gian Carlo acaba de llamarnos para avisar que hará una fiesta para Oliver y quiere que todos estemos ayá. Crees que puedas ir?

Cuándo y donde?-preguntó mientras una chica muy curiosa le veía abrazando a un fénix de peluche que el bicolor le había obsequiado

Tu siempre directo al grano! Bien, será la proxima semana en París. El nos irá a recoger al aeropuerto para llevarlos

De acuerdo, nos vemos hasta entonces-dijo Kai, preparado para colgar el teléfono

Cuidate Kai, y suerte con la novia jiji n.n!...o.o Kai?-pero era tarde, el Ruso le había colgado, lo que molestó al nipón y sacó una risita al yankee

Kai sintió una rápida y extraña sensación al oir las palabras de Takao, vería de nuevo a sus amigos pero lo que sintió fue por uno en especial…'Por qué al escuchar esa noticia, lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue Ray?' se preguntaba mentalmente, colocando una mano en su barbilla

quien era Kai?-los ojos curiosos de la chica aparecieron frente a los amatistas, ya que ella había recargado sus brazos en las piernas del bicolor

eh? Ah era un viejo amigo

y que pasó?

Al parecer, van a hacer una fiesta a un viejo compañero dentro de una semana, me acaban de invitar. Quieres viajar conmigo y acompañarme?

Viajar?... hmmmm adonde

A Paris, Francia; según se, ahí sera la fiesta

Paris! .- dijo emocionada- nunca eh ido a Paris, claro que quiero ir!

Bien- Kai puso una pequeña sonrisa al ver la respuesta de la chica

La chica reflexionó-EN UNA SEMANA NOS VAMOS? Tengo que ir de compras ahora mismo.- tomo un sombrerito y se lo puso en la cabeza y tomo unas llaves- Kai voy a salir, tomaré tu auto, haz tu maleta y no esperes despierto, adios- dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Kai, subir al auto y dirigirse al centro comercial.

o.oU-Kai tan sólo se quedó sentado con una gran gota en la cabeza-No puede ser que rompa su record, salió en menos de 50 segundos de la casa

Echó su cabeza para atrás, estando ahora completamente sólo en el cuarto. Tomó un peluche de tigre blanco, que se encontraba junto al los dragones, el lobo, el águila y la tortuga que le había comprado a Angel, mirándole con especial cariño-Dime…acaso tu tendrás las respuestas a mis dudas...?

- - -

La china pelirrosa había ingresado a la habitación de Rei, encontrándoselo tirado en la cama y con las ropas de la noche anterior, lo que significaba que había llegado bastante tarde a la casa-Ray, qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó lastimeramente, tomando aciento a su lado y retirando algunos mechones de cabello azabache que cubrían el rostro del chino

Molesto?-el líder de los White Tigres asomó su cabeza por la puerta, reciviendo una negativa por la jóven puma-Le llaman a Rei, al parecer es Mizuhara-chan

Iré a ver que desea-después de eso, pasó al lado de Lee, caminando hasta donde el teléfono se encontraba-Aló Max?

Marahia! Que gusto el escucharte de nuevo! se encuentra Ray?-saludó animadamente

Está durmiendo, lo que sucede es que se acostó bastante tarde; pero si quieres me dejas el recado y luego le aviso

Está bien-musitó algo decepcionado-Lo que sucede es que Gian Carlo nos avisó que le hará una fiesta a Oli-kun en su mansión en Paris, Francia y quería saber si podía asistir. Todos están invitados. Es la proxima semana

Ok, le avisaré en cuanto se despierte, aunque lo más probable es que si asistamos. Gracias por avisarnos Max-agradeció un poco más tranquila

Si, no es nada; shaw!-y después de esto tan sólo colgó

Qué quería?-la voz del neko-chino llamó la atención de Marahia, encontrándose a su novio y Lee recargados en el marco de la puerta

Nos invitan a una fiesta dentro de una semana en París por motivo del cumpleaños de Oliver. Todos estan invitados-comentó acercándose a ambos y abrazando al neko-Ya no estás cansado?

Un beso se depositó en la cabeza de la chica, correspondiendo el abrazo y sonriendo sinceramente-No, estoy bien; solo necesitaba dormir un poco. En cuanto a la invitación, creo que deberíamos aceptar; sera divertido ver a todos otra vez-después de tanto tiempo, la mirada ambarina del chino parecía recobrar algo de vida, por lo que los otros dos aceptaron. Tal vez ese viaje le haría bien a Ray

TCB

* * *

**REVIEWS: **

**Youko Sakuma**Crees que a mi me gusta poner a esa cosa con el lindo neko! Pero bien…es una parte importante del fic, así que debía ponerla y gracias por decir que está lindo! Eso me dará mas animos pa escribir! Ojalá y este tambien te guste

**Nadryl**WIIIIIII!1 que bien que te gusta! n.n y no dudes en que voy a seguir, trataré de no tardar en mis actualizaciones nwn

**Athena Oscura**: ..u emmmmm….se los juro, Athena, Ambar, Kai que un lo hice a propósito TwT! Tan sólo es parte de la trama, pero créanme que ustedes terminarán juntos hasta el final n.n. No me mates si la cosa se pone algo romántica entre Kai y Angel o Rei y Marahia puk es parte de mi plan y por razones creíbles n.n pleaseeeeeeeee ;;! O no veras el final de la historia

**AlexiaLKLR**Hay que linda!-con carita de ilusionada-no te decepcionaré! Lo prometo! Y actualizaré todos mis fics pronto para que tengas mas que leer n.n

**kaei kon**Privet n.nU bien, no sabía que te enfureciera lo de Kai con Angel, pero creeme que cuando Kai trate de sacarle celos a Rei se pondra más cariñoso n.ñ así que…no me mateeeeeees! O al menos espera a que termine el fic n.n xDD

**cyberluzkon: **HOLAAAAA! Creeme, el proximo capitulo se encontrarán n.n, un te preocupes, lo k sera de cuidado será el orgullo de ambos - -'

**Samael Bene Elohim**AY LINTU ÓoO! Un pienses en eso, io se que todo entre él y tu irá bien n.n sólo…ES UN CHICO! Dale tiempo para que se aclaren sus sentimientos n.n; en cuanto a lo de las chicas, si, les va a doler mucho, pero ya les encontré con quien para que se animen n-n

**Nekot: **ó.o verdad que es triste? Y el que está pior es Ray ú.u puk Kai ya mero esta medio Happy, pero veras que todo se solucionará n.n! (eso me suena a Yoh Asaura - -')

**Damika Hiwatari**: Pues io quería usara alguien de la serie, pero nadie se acopla con Kai -.- así que la metí n-n pero bien, k bien que te gustó y espero que lo sigas leyendo!

Bien, hasta aquí llegó este chap. Y recuerden que entre más reviews más rápido actualizo n0n! Manden sus kejas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte…todo es bein recibido menos virus ¬.¬

Nos vemos la próxima o! SHAWWWWWWW!


	3. Amargura

Gomen Gomen chicas ' he tardado milenios en actualizar, pero entiéndanme, no estoy en mis momentos rebosantes de inspiración mas aún así, aquí me ven, creo que ya es hora de que escriba un poco otra vez

Por cierto, que pasen muy felices fiestas decembrinas, navidad, año nuevo, y día de reyes !

Ahora, sin más preámbulo, creo que debo de dar comienzo al fic

**SERIE:** Beyblade

**PAREJA:** KaixRei como principal

**GÉNERO:** Yaoi, romance, angustia

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRK**

**VIVIENDO UNA MENTIRA**

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRK**

**El dolor de tu presencia…**

Aquellas dos semanas habían transcurrido demasiado lentas para su gusto…Sus fríos y calculadores ojos se mantenían revisando algunos papeles que descansaban sobre su escritorio…

Retiró un par de pequeños lentes, los cuales habían permanecido reposando con tranquilidad en su rostro, ocultando sus amatistas detrás de éstos, botando los papeles que había revisado una y otra vez, dejándolos desparramados en su escritorio, suspirando de forma tediada y masajeando su sien con molestia…A buen momento Voltaire le había ordenado encargarse de la abadía…

Se dejó caer en la comodidad del sillón donde había permanecido sentado desde la noche anterior, tomando delicadamente una copa de cristal que yacía a su lado y moviéndola con delicadeza, percibiendo el embriagante olor que el vino despedía…a su parecer, no había mejor cosa para tranquilizarle después de una noche de no haber dormido que una buena copa de vino de la mejor cosecha…

La llevó a sus labios, los cuales sorbieron un trago del exquisito sabor lenta y tranquilamente, dejando que su mente quedase en blanco por completo y sus músculos comenzaran a despejar la tensión acumulada en éstos…sonriendo tenuemente…al parecer, su otra droga había aparecido en aquel cuarto, colaborando con su descanso…

Un par de manos finas y delicadas habían girado el mueble para que Hiwatari quedase de frente al gran ventanal que tenía a sus espaldas, dejando lucir una esbelta y estética figura que lucía con majestuosidad los cabellos azulados sostenidos en una coleta alta, con un par de flequillos rebeldes cubriendo celosamente los grisáceos ojos que después de tantos años de haberlos visto conservaban la misma vida…

Una sonrisa se había dibujado en el pálido rostro de la dama, quien tomó su lugar en las fuertes piernas del fénix, pasando con extremo cuidado sus brazos hasta atrapar entre ellos su cuello y acercarse lo suficiente a sus labios como para besarle con dulzura, siendo tranquilamente correspondido por el bicolor, que había colocado un brazo alrededor de la cintura esbelta de la chica

No duraron demasiado en esa posición, separándose con lentitud y calma, recibiendo poco después un efusivo abrazo por parte de la menor…demasiado predecible para Kai…esa niña era todo un caso…predecible y al mismo tiempo lo contrario…

-Buenos días Kai! Expresó animosa después de haberse separado del mayor, recibiendo casi de inmediato un cocotazo, llevando ambas de sus manos al lugar del golpe mientras que sus labios embozaban una mueca de reproche-HEY! Mira que vengo a darte tu besito de los buenos días y tú me maltratas? Eres un mal novio con pésimo carácter!

-Buenos días para ti también-culminó él tan sólo embozando una sonrisa torcida y burlona, todos los días era la misma canción, o al menos, una parecida

Aquel rostro lleno de indignación y reclamo había desaparecido por completo dando lugar a una cálida sonrisa dirigida únicamente al fénix frente a sus ojos, quien poseía sobre sus facciones un semblante calmado y con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa en sus labios

-Me alegra…que hayas cambiado para bien, Kai…desde la primera vez que nos vimos…-murmuró dejando con un gesto de desconcierto a su receptor, el cual se borró casi de inmediato dando paso nuevamente a aquella dulce y pequeña sonrisa que había adquirido con el paso de los años

-Mi indiferencia y frialdad siguen en pie Ángel, y tu bien lo sabes

-Hai, lo se, estoy muy conciente de ello-contestó recostándose sobre el fornido pecho, cerrando sus ojos tras el contacto y sintiendo como los brazos ajenos se cerraban suavemente sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola relajarse mientras que una mano masajeaba sus cabellos azulados y su espalda al mismo ritmo-pero en menor escala…además, te veo mas contento…y eso…me alegra bastante, Kai…

Un silencio invadió aquella oficina nuevamente, mas era uno en el cuál ambos se mantenían alegres y cómodos…Recostaba su barbilla sobre las cuerdas oscuras azuladas en aquellos instantes, continuando el vaivén de su mano suavemente y su respiración lenta y pausada, notando sin revelar sus amatistas que la chica en sus brazos se encontraba sumida en las misma condiciones que él

Duraron así durante un tiempo indefinido, mas por la luz que irradiaba el sol ruso deducían que el medio día había llegado.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos muy suavemente antes de volver a juntar sus labios en un dulce contacto para ambos, antes de que la jovencita se retirara de las piernas de Hiwatari y se posicionara al lado de su sillón de trabajo, sonriendo con la misma alegría que le era acostumbrada y la cual contagiaba al ruso-japonés haciéndole sonreír de igual manera

-Creo que ya es bastante tarde para el desayuno, así que comenzaré a hacer el almuerzo. Quieres almorzar algo en especial?-cuestionó inclinándose un poco hacia a un lado, permitiendo que Kai no se molestase en doblar su torso para verla frente a frente

-Te parece si cocinas comida española?-sugirió suavemente mientras sujetaba con una de sus manos los pequeños anteojos que empleaba para trabajar, jugueteando un poco con ellos mientras mantenía su conversación con su linda cachorrita

-No hay problema! Aunque creo que tendré que pedirle algo de ayuda a los cocineros de la mansión, puesto que no se demasiados platillos españoles nñ-excusó llevando una de sus manos a su nuca, gesto que al empresario le provocó algo de gracia-Te vendré a avisar cuando tengamos la comida lista! Y no te esfuerces demasiado en el trabajo

-Tengo que terminar el trabajo en un par de horas; además el vuelo hacia París será a las 6 y recuerda que planeamos quedarnos aproximadamente una semana en ese lugar

-Hmpf…está bien-musitó con desagrado, corriendo hasta el marco de la puerta y saliendo por ésta, asomando su rostro una vez mas antes de partir-pero no te sobre-esfuerces demasiado Kai! O no habrá postre para ti!-amenazó graciosamente guiñándole un ojo antes de partir, por lo que Hiwatari tan sólo sonrió negando ligeramente con la cabeza…esa niña era un caso completamente perdido…y aún así la quería tanto…

-Sencillamente no comprendo como quedé en una posición semejante a ésta…-se dijo así mismo conservando aquella sonrisa mientras que pasaba su mano por sus cabellos bicolores, aún dejando su peso recargase sobre su sillón, manteniendo sus amatistas suavemente cerradas ante lo relajado que se encontraba

Tan sólo faltaban un par de horas para abordar aquel avión y ver de nuevo a aquellos niñatos con sus sonrisas tontamente alegres y optimistas...

De un segundo a otro la imagen del neko chino sonriéndole con su común tranquilidad extendiéndole el brazo mientras susurraba un 'Vamos Kai, nos están dejando atrás' cruzó por su pensamiento, girándose sobre su sillón hacia el ventanal y observando las nubes esponjosas moverse con lentitud, haciendo su sonrisa ampliarse un poco más

- Me he vuelto un completo loco...imaginando a esos tontos...- tomó sus pequeñas gafas y las volvió a colocar sobre su lugar, regresando su atención a su laptop y regresando de inmediato a su labor. Jamás creyó pensar o decir que extrañaría a su antiguo equipo...y curiosamente a unos de sus únicos amigos...

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRK**

- Onee-chan...onee-chan...despierta por favor...onegai shimasu...abre los ojos...- murmuraba una pequeña creaturita poseedora de largos y sedosos cabellos negro- grisáceo y sostenida por una trenza que llegaba poco mas abajo de su traserito, ondeándose cada vez que movía aquel cuerpo escondido bajo las sábanas mientras que sus dulces ojitos vulpinos brillaban con aires de tristeza al ver en que estado había caído su pobre hermano

- Hai, onee-san...todos se encuentran demasiado angustiados por ti...tu jamás te habías encerrado en tu cuarto cuando debes abrir la tienda...- murmuraba otro pequeño niñito idéntico al otro, tan sólo que sus ojos eran casi color miel, reflejando la misma angustia que los del otro chiquito, y poseedor de cabellos negro- purpúreo atados en una cinta blanca en la parte baja de su cabeza, con su cabello rayando la altura de sus rodillas; ayudando a su gemelo a intentar despertar a aquel bulto hecho en la cama

Al ver que sus intentos eran fallidos, no pudieron mas que retirar aquellas mantas que cubrían a la figura escondida bajo de éstas, sorprendidos al encontrar la figura de Rei acomodada en posición fetal, ocultando sus dorados ojos por sus párpados...al parecer, él aún no se había despertado

Era una imagen simplemente única: las hebras de su cabello que asemejaban a la oscuridad de la noche se encontraban completamente esparcidas por toda la cama, cubriendo igualmente parte del cuerpo del chino cual si fuese otra manta mas, una camisa blanca y larga abierta de los primeros botones, la cual le llegaba hasta sus muslos, siendo la única prenda que llevaba encima además de sus boxers, dejando al descubierto la deseable piel acanelada de sus piernas y brazos. Simplemente un hermoso ser que invitaba tanto a hombres como mujeres a caer en su belleza, deseando ser poseedores de aquel cuerpo perfecto...

Ambos niños se vieron uno al otro, sonriéndose dulcemente, ya que la única manera de ver tranquilo a su hermano era cuando éste se encontraba sumido en sus propios sueños...en el mundo que le invitaba a ser feliz aunque fuese tan sólo durante algunas horas...aunque se tratase tan sólo de una triste fantasía

Se acercaron a las orillas de la cama que se encontraban mas cercanas al rostro felino del mayor de los tres, recargando sus brazitos sobre el colchón cautelosamente y apoyando sus cabezitas sobre éstos, observándole con ojos dulces y miradas enternecidas, esperando pacientemente que se levantase de su sueño, aunque no tenían prisa...si Rei estaba contento tan siquiera así, podía dormir cuanto se le antojase...

Los segundos transcurrían, dando paso a minutos y poco a poco en horas, en las cuales aquellos ojitos vulpinos y mieles no se inmutaban para nada al igual que sus sonrisas ante el rostro apacible que mantenía el chino; observando como poco a poco los dorados ojos comenzaban a abrirse suavemente, observando por fracciones de segundo como éstos poseían una vida que habían perdido años atrás y que se desvanecía conforme entraba a la realidad...sus suposiciones eran ciertas, en su mundo, Rei podía ser feliz aunque eso le repercutiera cuando volviese a la realidad...

Sus ojos se abrían perezosamente mientras se enderezaba lentamente sobre el colchón, llevando, en un gesto enternecedor, una de sus delicadas y finas manos hasta sus joyas ambarinas, tallándolos para tratar de alejar todo aquel rastro de sueño que se resguardaba en ellos aquellos instantes, soltando poco después un pequeño bostezo en la cual sus curiosos colmillitos se dejaron revelar, aunque no era nada extraño para aquellos dos gatitos que volvieron a verle con preocupación...Sus ojos volvieron a marchitarse...nuevamente...

Poco a poco su mirada comenzó a enfocar mejor los cuerpos a su alrededor, encontrándose con sus pequeños hermanitos, los cuales le veían con una mirada triste a lo que él tan sólo sonrió de aquella manera tan hueca con la cual lo hacía desde que su cuerpo abandonó su corazón y alma

- Dousta no chib...chibis...?- sintió como ambos niños se abalanzaban sobre sí, aferrándose a él a lo que tan sólo pudo corresponder el abrazo tristemente sabiendo que él era el provocador del sufrimientos de sus pequeños hermanos...- Vamos...tranquilos...

Los niños se separaron minutos después de haberse mantenido en el regazo del chino, cubiertos por las cálidas hebras azabache del sedoso cabello negro, tratando de sonreír sinceramente aunque les costara viendo al chino así

- Rei...por qué no abriste la tienda hoy?- se aventuró a preguntar el que parecía ser el más chiquito de ambos

- Si onee-san, no es muy común en ti faltar a un día de trabajo en el restaurante- a completó el otro pequeño el cuál medía unos centímetros mas que el otro, mas no demasiados

- Hoy es el viaje a París- contestó el chino con naturalidad y simpleza- así que me di la mañana para descansar, pero creo que dormí de más, pensaba levantarme a las 10 de la mañana y ya es la una de la tarde...tan sólo faltan un par de horas para el vuelo...- sus facciones volvieron a ser calculadoras como las que adquirió desde hace un par de años ante su propio sufrimiento de lo que ni él sabía el porque- Samael, Reight, podrían hacerme el favor de avisar a todos los demás que estén listos en una hora?- los niños asintieron suavemente, observando tristemente la fría mirada dorada- Gracias...si me disculpan, tomaré un baño

Sin más, tomó una toalla y se encerró en el cuarto de baño a lo cual los chicos tan sólo la vieron temporalmente antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta, encaminados a cumplir la petición que Rei les había encomendado hacer

El tiempo que tardaron fue casi nulo, ya que todos estaban reunidos en la sala esperando a los niños que habían subido hace ya varias horas, los cuales les explicaron la razón de su tardanza y se disculparon antes de desvanecerse a su propia habitación, la cual cerraron con llave tras entrar

Ambos caminaron hasta su cama, tirándose sobre ella para luego abrazarse el uno a el otro, siendo el mas pequeño quien se resguardara en el pecho de Samael, quien tan sólo atinó a abrazarle con la misma fuerza con la que el niño lo hacía

- Samael...crees...que Rei vuelva a nacer...? crees que debemos dejar el destino de nuestro hermano en manos de aquel fénix...? no sabemos como éste él...si ama a nuestro onee-san o no...tan sólo podemos verlo mediante fotos o el pensamiento de Rei...- murmuraba el gatito acurrucadito en el regazo del felino mayor, quien le regaló un beso reconfortante en la frente antes apresarlo aún mas con su pecho

- No nos queda de otra, Reight...es la única persona que el alma y corazón de Rei ama verdaderamente aunque nuestro hermano esté exhorto ante el hecho...aunque no deseemos dejar el destino de nuestro onee-san, es la única persona en la que podemos confiar ciegamente...Siendo el fénix el único ser capaz de renacer...ojalá y pueda hacerlo...antes de que el tigre blanco muera por completo y no pueda volver a la vida...nunca más...

- Kowai...kowai Sam...- expresó el minino mientras se escondía cada vez mas, apretando entre sus manitas la camisa del mayor, comenzando a derramar puras y tristes lágrimas ante su desesperación, las cuales fueron acompañadas por las del otro pelinegro...

Ambos temían que aquel fénix no amase al tigre que estaba en su lecho de muerte...era demasiado su temor de perder a la persona que había sido como su padre todos aquellos años, aquel chico que le sonreía tan dulcemente sin razón alguna, quien jugaba y reía alegre junto a ellos, incluso quien lloraba cuando se sentía triste...

Ahora, ni las lágrimas surcaban aquellos fríos ojos, ninguna expresión que no fuese de tristeza, muerte o frialdad volvía a él...estaba tan marchito como una hermosa rosa...

TCB

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRK**

Bien...ya terminé éste capítulo. Está bastante corto a mi parecer, pero bueno, espero actualizar mis fics después de que culminen mis exámenes así que no se desesperen.

Espero poder mañana editar el fic de 'Watashi no Chiisai Neko' para publicarlo y estoy escribiendo un par mas de Beyblade, además de otro de varias series más

Lamento no contestar sus reviews en estos momentos, estoy algo cansada y sin tiempo, así que les pido que esperen hasta la semana próxima por favor. Si, se que hago sufrir mucho al pobre neko- chan, pero es una terrible obsesión! Y no se preocupen! Kai tambien sufrirá! MUAJAJAJAJA xDDD

Ok, los espero en el próximo capítulo

Ja ne!


	4. Reencuentro

Las horas transcurrían rápidamente hasta llegar el momento de la partida, notándose la figura de aquella damita corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando de manera desesperada y de un lado a otro algunas cosas que había olvidado empacar mientras que el joven de cabellos bicolor la esperaba con completa tranquilidad al lado del chofer, recargado en el auto con mirada asesina directamente dirigida a la puerta

Le había advertido a Ángel que se preparase desde que él estaba trabajando, que permitiese a los cocineros hacer su trabajo pero como siempre la chica hacía lo que su santa voluntad le dictase y ahora él también se veía pagando las consecuencias de los actos ajenos

Les quedaba tan sólo una hora para que el avión saliese. No sería un problema si fuese uno privado, ya que por ser su persona el heredero de la fortuna Hiwatari debían hacerlo…pero ésta vez, Gian Carlo mismo les había comprado los pases para que llegasen todos a la misma hora y esa niña…

Su paciencia estaba a punto de culminar y no se haría responsable de sus acciones si perdían el vuelo por culpa de la peliazul…Más, al momento en el que pensó que entraría para acabar con su existencia, ésta salió con todo y sonriendo arrepentida, abriéndole él la puerta y dejándola pasar mientras guardaban todo lo que restaba del equipaje, entrando posteriormente, reclamándole con la mirada lo que la chica ya sabía que iba con palabras

-Lo siento TT! En serio Kai! No quería que llegásemos tarde por mi causa ;;!-se disculpó al sentir la limosina comenzar a andar, escuchando como un suspiro de fastidio era liberado por los labios ajenos, observando como el fuego de sus amatistas le quemaba de manera recriminatoria; aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, sólo que ésta vez no creía que el ruso-japonés se lo pasaría

-Yuriy y Bryan nos esperan ya en el aeropuerto. Ángel, te lo repetí varias veces: 'Ten todo listo!' y nuevamente no me escuchaste

-Te escuché! Otra cosa es que te haga caso-corrigió ella tratando de tomar el son de broma, pero al parecer a su novio no le agradó nada aquel humor-sólo que yo quería prepararte el almuerzo! Ese eso algo tan malo? Soy pésima en la cocina ;;! Confiesa !-exclamó con su común melodrama, sintiendo que los brazos del mayor lo acercaban a sí por la cintura, besándola sorpresivamente mientras una mano se colaba por la parte trasera de su camisa, haciéndola enrojecer y pegarse más a la figura perfecta del peliazul

-Haces mucho escándalo…-susurró él sonriendo suavemente, dejando ver como todo rastro de enojo había abandonado sus facciones, haciendo que la 'niña' se sintiese bien nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose en el mayor, tomando con sus manos las ropas, sintiendo la mano ajena deslizarse por sus cabellos y su espalda, además de jugar con algunos de sus flequillos con cariño, sacándole varios suspiros y uno que otro ronroneo, no tardando en surcar por la mente del ojirrojo la figura sonriente de su felino amigo de ojos ámbares-…y aún así siempre termino sin enojarme grandemente contigo…

-Es que soy encantadora -dijo en son de broma mientras sentía nuevamente un beso en sus cabellos y posterior uno en su frente, para ver la sonrisa divertida y burlona de su novio sonreirle lascivamente

-No, es porque eres un completo dolor de cabeza, sigue en mi mente la pregunta de cómo te soporto-culminó a lo que vio como era ahora ella la que hacía coraje y le golpeaba el pecho infantilmente

-Kai! Eres un idiota! Idiota, invencible, pervertido, frío, malo y…y…!-decía tratando de ampliar su lista para sentir como aquella mano le levantaba el rostro

Los movimientos que usó eran sensuales, tranquilos, dulces…una mirada tan hermosa e inquisidora estaba posada en sus ojos en aquel momento, haciendo sonrojar irremediablemente a su acompañante, aún mas sal sentir el apretón del abrazo y sus pechos chocar contra el cuerpo ajeno…con ella casi subida en las piernas del otro y sus labios quedasen peligrosamente juntos

-Y aún así me amas tal como yo lo hago contigo…con una niña caprichuda, impuntual, melodramática, infantil…quien se podría creer una combinación como ésta?-cuestionó a lo que la chica se relajó, mas el agarre continuaba tan firme como cuando había comenzado

-Me extraña que no nos hallamos intentado matar…aún-susurró esta con gracia a lo que sacó una pequeña risita del otro y suya misma, sintiendo los brazos ajenos aflojarse un poco y ella quedando acomodada en su lugar con toda tranquilidad, haciendo circulitos sobre la camisa pegada del otro…

-Espera y verás…no tardará-completó él mientras miraba por la ventana perdidamente

Sabía que se había quedado dormida…nunca dormía cuando él no la acompañaba a la cama y aquella noche no lo había hecho a causa del trabajo a última hora que Voltaire le había mandado…bastante curiosa la niña, pero era lindo…

Sin embargo…siempre, a pesar del gran amor que ésta le tenía y que él correspondía…había algo que simplemente no cuadraba…como si un fragmento de su corazón le indicase que ella no era precisamente la persona de la que verdaderamente estaba enamorado…

Normalmente los temas que involucraban al corazón hubiesen sido a lo que menos atención les pondría pero, raramente desde la desfragmentación de los Blade Breakers G-Revolution…algo le había estado faltando…

Poco a poco, la frialdad fue cediendo. Un poco por sus amigos, otro poco por Ángel, pero aún quedaba algo que no encontraba y que estaba dispuesto a encontrar; por esa razón principalmente había aceptado la invitación además de que quería saber de los demás y más de Rei…

Ese gato le preocupaba bastante…anteriormente le escribía seguido junto con cartas que llegaban a Takao y Max; pero hacía casi dos años esas dejaron de llegarle…tal vez porque jamás las contestaba…?

No podía ser sólo eso. Los otros dos siempre le contestaban, incluso comenzaron a tratar de localizarlo pero nada, todas contestaciones de la asquerosa gata rosa y nada más…una que desde que la conoció aprendió a detestar…no sabía como y porque se había dado primeramente la repulsión, pero le era suficiente saber que la odiaba…

El tiempo transcurrió en un corto lapso al verse hundido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos, encontrándose rápidamente a entradas del aeropuerto, despertando a Ángel y ambos saliendo del auto, mandando a sus sirvientes el llevar el equipaje y entrar, encontrándose no muy lejos, recargados en un pilar al lobo blanco y a su terca y molesta águila al lado, sonriendo al ver el gesto molesto de ambos al verlos pasar por la entrada

-Tardaron-dijo cortantemente Yuriy cruzándose de brazos, a lo que miró a Ángel al igual que Bryan. Sabían bien que era por su causa más que nada

-Lo siento TTTT! Mátenme ¬¬!-reclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba retadoramente, mas a los ojos zafiros del lobo

-Suena tentadora la invitación, pero no tenemos tiempo. Ya será cuando lleguemos a París-culminó el pelilila con las manos en sus cadera, a lo que ambos se levantaron de hombros y caminaron en frente de los otros dos, conversando cual si nada hubiese ocurrido-Hay veces en las que creo que se matarán y en éstas…me dan miedo oô-murmuró por lo bajo a lo que una risa tranquila brotó de los labios de Hiwatari

-Te escuchamos-dijeron ambos al unísono, sin tener que voltear, haciendo que la sonrisa de Kai aumentase

-Bien. Cada vez que te veo así, no creería que fuese real, Kai. Desde que llegaste a la abadía tu existencia se te amargo y ahora…sin duda nos cambiaron al modelo!

-Deja tus bromas de lado. Sólo cambié un poco-comentó con un tono frío, aunque no tanto como era ya acostumbrado en antaño-ahora vamos, se nos va el tiempo

No discutieron más hasta haber abordado el avión, acomodándose Kai y Ángel frente a Yuriy y Bryan, conversando gran parte del camino, aunque fuesen sólo el pelilila y la peliazul los que hablasen y los otros dos se dedicaran a escuchar sin mucho interés…

Pronto llegarían a su destino y nuevas memorias se crearían…viejas caras se enfrentarían…sentimientos anteriormente creados volverían a renacer…aunque…no estaba seguro de que las personas pudiesen hacerlo tan fácilmente…al menos eso pensaba el pelirrojo, quien estaba pendiente de lo que realmente le ocurría al gatito negro desde la separación que habían sufrido desde años anteriores…

**KRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Varios estruendos se escuchaban en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong, la gente iba y venía.

Risas, regaños, prisas por parte de los padres para que los pequeños se apurasen a abordar, pero unos jóvenes de rasgos felinos estaban tranquilamente acomodados en la sala de espera desde hacía ya más de media hora, aguardando a que su vuelo no tardase demasiado en llegar

Las pláticas incluso abundaban entre ellos, todos distraídos en algo mientras hacían la espera, encontrándose sentados, mas un gatito en especial perdía su mirada por el ventanal…con sus manos colocadas sobre éste, observando como aquellas enormes máquinas iban y venían…

A su lado, dos pequeños niños se hallaban en la misma posición…el menor con ambas manitas apoyadas y el otro observando a ambos de sus hermanos…permitiendo que su mechón rojo disimulase bien que los estaba mirando tan inquisitivamente, largando un pequeño suspiro antes de girarse hacia los demás

Ya era costumbre la mirada de la chica de cabellos rosas cuidándoles…o mejor dicho a Rei. La tristeza no la abandonaba en momento alguno, tal como si fuese una de sus hermanas; Lee también observaba mucho hacia ellos, mas a Mao tampoco la podía dejar de ver y abrazar, susurrando palabras reconfortantes

No era una ciencia saber que él estaba enamorado de la chica, pero se había resignado a que fuese la novia de su mejor amigo

Los demás de los White Tiger X conversaban de manera amena más, aunque pareciese que les importaba poco el estado del sub-líder, no dejaban de ver hacia su dirección.

Prácticamente la viva llama de ese equipo parecía haberse extinguido por completo. Ahora era calculador en su juego, la pasión aún la conservaba en la competencia, sin embargo no parecía divertido o alegre ante aquello…sólo mostraba en sus acciones obligación

Pasos se escucharon en su dirección, causando que los chicos se giraran y varios sonrieran ampliamente, mas guardando sepulcral silencio al saber lo que aquella persona tenía planeado hacer

Rei, aunque perceptivo estaba ido, con una mirada tan sólo fija en los aviones…mas sus hermanitos se giraron, sonriendo y alejándose un paso, cosa que sacó al neko de sus pensamientos, pensando que por fin partirían; claro, hasta percibir como algo se trepó a su espalda y lo estampó sonoramente contra el vidrio, sintiendo un bulto en la parte del pecho…los cabellos ébanos tales cual los suyos acariciar sus piernas, unos brazos casi asfixiándole por la presión ejercida a su cuello y un beso depositado animosamente en su mejilla, algo que sin duda le sacaba una simple pero sincera sonrisa que sólo a sus hermanos mostraba

-Rei!-dijo la joven encima suyo, bajándose y corriendo frente al gato, agrazándolo animosamente para luego besarle todo el rostro menos los labios-chico! Anímate mas que pareces muerto!

-Nihao onee-san n.n!-saludaron ambos niños pequeños mientras abrían sus brazos a la chica de ojos ámbares, aunque mas oscuros que los del mayor, sólo que difería en que su piel era mas blanca, raro en alguien como ellos

-Chibis w! Dios! Miren como están! Reight! Samael! Rei w!-decía mientras cargaba a ambos niños y abrazaba a todos al punto de asfixiarlos

-Hika nee-san…el aire…-susurró Rei ya que los dos pequeños no pudieron ante el impedimento de aire xD

-Ay ooU… lo siento!-dice soltándolos y quedándose con Samael mientras que Reight estaba con el otro, los cuatro sonriendo…aunque Hikari sabía que sólo era momentáneo, ya que pronto, aquella alegría abandonó el rostro de su hermano…agradeciendo que aunque sea la sonrisa sincera prevaleciera…-En serio lo siento, hace meses no los veo

-No hay problema…llegaste a tiempo-comentó el tigrecito mientras se abrazaba a ella mas suavemente-gracias por venir…

-Que bueno Quiero conocer a tus amigos y agradecerle que te cuidaran tan bien-comentó mientras acariciaba el rostro ajeno mientras éste cerraba sus ojos

-Nosotros también!-dijeron ambos gemelitos al unísono, sacando sonrisas de los mayores

El sonido del altavoz mandando el aviso de abordaje llamó la atención de todos, girándose velozmente a éstos para escuchar como les indicaba el lugar donde debían abordar, levantándose todos y dirigiéndose al lugar nombrado, mas Lee y Mao fueron donde los cuatro hermanos Kon, sonriéndole a Hikaru antes de hacer una reverencia correspondida por la mayor

-Cuanto tiempo, Hikari-san-saludó Lee dándole la mano, la cual la mayor la tomó soltando momentáneamente la de Rei

-Un gusto ver tu cara de nuevo, Lee; también la tuya Mao, gracias por cuidar a Rei por los meses que me fui de viaje y a ustedes dos también-habló antes de que los gemelos repelasen, sacando una risa grupal, mas sólo una suave sonrisa por parte de Rei-Bien, que hacemos! Perdemos el tiempo y no servirá de nada el que hayan llegado temprano! Vamos vamos!-apresuró tomando a Rei de la mano jalándolo con ambos cargando a los menores, conversando ella y la pelirrosa durante el transcurso al avión

No tardaron demasiado en arribar a éste, sentándose Lee y Mao juntos, ya que Hikaru quería sentarse con Rei y los pequeños se sentaron delante para asegurarse de que nadie más escuchase la plática de aquellos dos

Pronto, la sonrisa en los labios de Rei se marchitó, recargándose sobre su hermana mientras que cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como ésta le acariciaba sus cabellos regados por el asiento por la coleta baja, respirando lento y pausado cual si estuviese durmiendo, sintiendo varios besos en su rostro…no retirándose a pesar del despegue

-Nee-san…me duele…cada vez es mayor el vacío…-susurró sabiendo que su hermana sabía de lo que hablaba…ella, Samael y Reight eran los únicos que sabían con exactitud todo su sentir…y que raramente también tenían en cuenta lo único que podía curarlo…mas aún así, sin decirle nada a quien sufría el problema…

-Shhh…Daijobu ka Rei…de una manera u otra estarás bien…te lo prometo…palabra de hermana mayor…ahora sólo duerme…son varias horas de travesía…-susurró a lo que aquellos lindos y muertos ojitos le vieron, asintiendo ante el hecho y acomodándose en su regazo, quedando en brazos de Morfeo en pocos minutos

Hasta aquel momento, aquellos gemelos pudieron pararse en sus asientos y girarlos a ver, observando a Rei acomodado en piernas de su hermana mayor…dormido tranquilo con la chica viéndole con mirada triste. Ellos la correspondieron, colocándose de pie y llegando donde ellos, buscando donde acomodarse antes de quedarse los cuatro ahí

El silencio no se hizo esperar…los cuatro se quedaron dormidos…uno sumido en sus fantasias, una cuidándole cual si fuese una madre y los otros dos acompañándole para no dejarle en soledad…

Cada segundo el destino era mas cercano…mas por alguna razón, Hikari rezaba por no hacerlo…ella estaba al pendiente de lo que ocurría con el fénix por medio de un lobo mensajero tal y como ella lo hacía para reportar lo que a su hermano le ocurría…

¿Quién pensaría que los papeles de sus vidas se invertirían de aquella manera tan radical…?

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

La hora de llegada ya estaba próxima, Takao y Max se encontraban en el comedor del aeropuerto de París junto con Gian Carlo y Oliver.

Johnny y Robert se encontraban junto con ellos. En realidad, tanto Zeo como Gordon; los Kein y Salima, los miembros del Batallón Bartés, los PPB All Starz y los Bega's también se hallaban ahí para recibir a sus amigos de otros equipos

Todos estaban preparados, agradeciendo que las puertas del vuelo Moscú-París y Hong Kong-París estuvieran continuas, levantándose de sus lugares emocionados al escuchar como el anuncio de su llegada hacía sido dado

Max y Takao fueron los primeros en correr a donde estaban, observando ambos de manera impacientemente y tomados de la mano ambas puertas…

Pronto la gente arremolinada se vio desabordando por ambos sitios de manera unánime, revelando ambas figuras casi al mismo tiempo, mas antes de que ellos pudiese correr a saludar primeramente al gatito, dos sorpresas les llegaron: Una fue el ver a Rei multiplicado en diferentes tamaños y sexos y la otra…la menos increíble era…que la vida del chico se había escapado de su cuerpo dejando sólo un recipiente vacío…

-Ya no saludan?-cuestionó Bryan burlonamente mientras llegaba hasta ellos, tomando a Takao del cuello y sacándolos de su sorpresa, casi con la quijada en el piso todos al ver a la chica sonriente que veía al lado de Kai

-O por Dios oo…el Apocalipsis!-gritó Takao con las manos en su cabeza y cayendo de rodillas, siendo raramente observado por todos, menos por sus amigos que estaban casi al borde de la muerte en carcajadas xD

-Vaya recibimiento…-se quejó el bicolor con una ceja levantada y sintiendo como Max se acercaba a abrazralo animosamente, notándose un sobresalto pequeño en el ojirrojo, mas correspondiéndolo

-Que gusto en verte, Kai…-murmuró en el oído de éste, sintiendo un beso en la mejilla que jamás pensó que se lo daría Hiwatari, sonrojándose y no notando la sonrisa triunfal del ruso ante la mirada celosa de Takao

-Cuanto tiempo, Max-fue todo lo que dijo antes de separarse

-Se olvidaron de mí?-cuestionó una voz casi a su lado, haciendo que todos se giraran, mas era una sorpresa que los atacó a todos, pero a Kai le hizo sentir su corazón partirse de alguna manera

Aquella suave voz prevalecía, pero era mas fría, la mirada ambarina muerta, mas con su sonrisa…mas chica, menos acoplada a su dueño…

-Rei…-susurró el rubio cachorro, acercándose a éste y corriendo hasta el chico quien había leído toda carta sin quererlo creer-Rei…

-Lamento preocuparte, Maxie…-susurró correspondiendo el abrazo mientras que los dos niños a su lado se alejaban corriendo animosos hacia Kai, levantando su carita para verlo y luego a la chica a su lado

-Objetivo Localizado! Punto a Eliminar!-exclamaron señalando a Ángel, la cual no entendía al igual que Kai, mas cuando éstos se les iban a lanzar encima a la chica, un par de manos se vieron deteniéndolos, los otros dos hermanos mayores, quedando cuatro frente a frente con Kai…mas Rei quien, al verlo sintió su rostro recobrar algo de color y sus ojos un brillo casi imperceptible, cosa que hizo sonreir a los gemelos y chocar las manos

Primera Fase: completada

Ángel no comprendía, ninguno mas casi nadie les ponía atención, sólo los hermanos de Rei y los amigos de Kai…quienes no separaban sus vistas de ellos…

Dicho encuentro dictaba una nueva historia…una que hablaría de dos…si es que el destino mismo quería conservar aquella unión…


End file.
